


Left to rot

by Indominus_Gaming



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Phil gets decked by Techno (2020 colorized), Piglin culture, Technoblade and Wilbur Soot are twins, Technoblade is a piglin hybrid, Wilbur Soot is a piglin hybrid, and Schlatt too I guess, if canon won’t bury Wilbur then Techno will, major character death is for Wilbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indominus_Gaming/pseuds/Indominus_Gaming
Summary: Techno came to the Dream SMP for his brother and he was now staying for him. One day he goes to pay his respects at the plans of his twins demise - only to find his corpse left to rot in the covered room.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 31
Kudos: 337





	Left to rot

Techno had come to the Dream SMP for his brother, he had fought for his brother, and he stayed for his brother. And then he was dead, gone with the swipe of their fathers blade. Then Wilbur came back as a ghost, memory janky but he still remembered Techno so everything was okay.

But then he went to visit the place of L’manberg’s, as well as his brother’s, demise. It was covered up, which was to be expected, but he just dug it out and walked in. Instantly he stopped, red eyes blowing wide as he looked down into the corpse left to rot - his brother’s body just laying there. They had left him there, his dad had left his own son to rot? Looking at his twins body made his blood boil, no wonder there hadn’t been a funeral or grave - they hadn’t even thought of the body!

The piglin hybrid knelt down and picked up Wilbur’s body, taking of the ring around his finger that he knew kept the illusion up. His brother’s body shimmered for a bit before it slowly shifted, revealing the traits he’d kept hidden. Small tusks appeared, along with a tail and longer ears. And his haired turned pink at the roots, his hair having grown out since the last time he’d dyed it. He looked a lot more like Techno now, and had his eyes been open his red eyes would have just proven it more.

Techno walked away from the ruins of the control room, heading as far away as he could, these people didn’t deserve to walk anywhere near his brother’s resting place - not after what they did.

(Unbeknownst to him, Wilbur’s appearance had changed when his body’s had. Which had surprised the ghost)

Once far enough away Techno set Wilbur down and started getting his body ready. He cleaned him up, scrubbing his hair clean and washing his body, before pulling out a box he always had with him - his box of funeral jewelry. Techno was a warrior, through and through, but he was also a wanderer. So in the event he was to ever die he kept the box with the gold his body would be decorated with on him at all times. Looks like it was Wilbur’s box now. Necklaces, earnings, tail rings, and cuffs of the purest of gold were pulled out and placed on Wilbur’s body, the bright gold shining brightly in the sun. Finally, after two hours of work, the body was ready.

Techno placed hand over his heart, all gold and items of value striped from his body, and quietly chanted the old funeral chant he barely remembered learning as a young boy. He couldn’t remember all the translations, but he got the gist of it “Let the fallen go in peace and let his soul wander the other life with joy. May the fallen be at ease, their old strifes of life no longer a thing. And may my brother pass on happier now then in life.” The last part was something specific Techno had added personally, to make the funeral that bit more personal. He then buried Wilbur, vaguely aware of the spirit watching from the tree lines. Oh he had known Schlatt followed him, the ram wasn’t very sneaky about it after all, but he honestly couldn’t care less the man had at least been honorable enough to come to his once best friends funeral - or even show a lick of caring at all.

As was common practice in piglin culture no gold or jewelry was to be worn the following week after a funeral, so when Techno marched back into L’manberg he wasn’t wearing his crown, which was what had gotten everyone’s attention. The next thing that got it was when he decked Phil in the face.

“You. Left. Him. To. Rot.” The piglin growled, eyes dancing with blood lust, “You said you loved him, that you would always be there for him. But as soon as he stopped being the perfect little son you left him to the maggots!” Another swipe at the fallen man, which was block by Fundy funnily enough, oh if only his nephew knew what his grandfather had done, “Tell them! Tell them how you left my brother to rot!”

“Phil?” Tubbo hesitantly asked, looking up at the winged man, “He’s exaggerating, right?” The brunet’s eyes widened when Phil faltered, “Phil? You didn’t...”

It was Eret who said what no one had wanted to acknowledge, “You left Wilbur’s body in the button room.” They quickly turned to walk towards the button, “Oh my god you left his body to rot! We have to go - no wonder his memory is so bad he hasn’t been sent off properly!” 

“Don’t bother, I’ve already buried him.” Techno stopped the former king, only briefly looking at him.

“You have?” Niki asked with relief, “Can we go se-“

“No.”

The woman blinked in shock at Techno’s quick refusal, and protest broke up at it. They deserved to see Wilbur’s grave, didn’t they? But Techno held on steady, refusing to let their pleas effect him, had they really cared they wouldn’t have left him in that sealed off room. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a familiar, yellow sweater wearing, person come walking. Abandoning any anger he turned and met Wilbur halfway, bringing his ghostly brother into a tight hug. Pulling away slightly they bumped heads, a show of deep trust in piglin culture. Techno knew Schlatt was hidden in the shadows a little bit away, but just like before he could care less if the man was there or not. 

“Thank you, Blade.” Wilbur quietly whispers, burring his head under the others chin.

“Don’t mention it Soot.” Techno mummers back, keeping his eyes on the people watching behind them.

Phil takes a step towards them, clearly shocked at Wilbur’s appearance, but falters when Techno growls at him. But Wilbur quiets him, saying something in piglin, before walking up to Fundy. The fox eyes grew steely, but his face breaks into surprise when his father kneels before him. “I have wronged you, my son, so many times. I ask not for your forgiveness, but just for a promise.” Wilbur looked up at the fox hybrid, red eyes boring into his sons amber ones, “Promise me you’ll try to be happy. I care not what that is, be it yelling at me or leaving, just promise me you’ll try to be happy.”

Fundy looked at his father stunned, unable to form any words he just nodded. And somehow it made Wilbur brighten up like a Christmas tree as he warmly smiles at his son before turning back to Techno, a grin aimed at his brother. The taller gave him an unimpressed look, though he did crack a small grin, “Congrats, Wil, you are now four hundred times better than any piglin parent in history.” 

Wilbur rolled his eyes as he walked away, pumping shoulders with his twin, “Oh shut up.”

“It’s true!” Techno exclaimed, turning to follow his brother with a sweep of his cape, “They just leave us to the wilds when we’re four, you stayed with him until he was an adult.”

“Doesn’t excuse my actions later in my living life.” 

“But your still a better parent than them.”

Wilbur rolled his eyes again, “Techno, as you said, they literally left us to fend for ourselves at the age of four - that is not a high bar to cross.”

The two brothers walked off after that, laughing and bantering together as they wandered away from the group. Along the way Wilbur grabbed ahold of the hidden Schlatt and pulled him away with them, bringing the other dead man into a side hug.

The rest of the people there were too shocked to mention the new addition.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun little thing I wrote after finding out that in-canon Wilbur isn’t buried. Plus it allowed me to experiment with making some culture for the piglins!
> 
> I don’t think I’ll make a second part, but there’s still a possibility I guess.


End file.
